Faith
by rosesakura437
Summary: Luna has always looked up to her big sister, Mae ever since she was a child. When she joins Celica on her journey, she realizes that strength is just as important as love. OCxSonya


Luna woke up to the sun shining out of her window. She groaned. She didn't want to get up, but she had to. Mae knocked on her bedroom door,"Lu-Lu! They are about to serve breakfast!" Luna groaned,"Go away Mae...just 5 more..." Mae stood by the door putting her ear up against it. Mae then heard the faint snoring coming from inside the bedroom and knocked again,"Ugh, you were staying up late reading again, weren't you? Don't make me wake you up the hard way!" Luna made no reply. Mae then clapped her hands, and all of a sudden a loud, booming, thunderous sound filled the room. Luna woke up with a start,"Ugh...I'm up, I'm up! By Mila, Mae do you really gotta use thunder magic on me this early in the morning?" Mae put her hands on her hips,"Well if SOMEONE wasn't such a slugabed, then I wouldn't have had to use my amazingly cool thunder powers. Just sayin. Now come on! The food is gonna be ready soon!" Luna then heard Mae's footsteps go away from the door for a moment. She got up from her bed groggily and yawned.

After Luna finished making herself presentable, she walked down to the dining hall. As soon as she entered she saw Mae, Boey, Genny, and Celica all sitting at their usual table. Mae waved to Luna and walked over to her. "Took you long enough, I was starting to wonder if you went back to sleep, haha!" Luna rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. Boey chuckled,"You look like you had a rough night, Lune. You stayed up all night studying didn't you?" Mae interjected, while bringing muffins and coffee to the table,"Of course she did! My little sis is becoming sleep deprived over a stupid piece of paper." Celica sipped her coffee,"I wouldn't call it stupid Mae. Becoming a Priestess takes hard work and a great amount of strength as well as knowledge. I think if anything, we should all be proud of you, Luna." Luna smiled warmly at Celica,"Thanks, Cel. I really hope I pass it today. I have always wanted to become a Priestess." Genny spoke happily,"You are going to do great Luna. You are smarter than most of us here, if anyone can do it you can." Luna smiled,"Guys...thank you. I really appreciate it. I actually dont feel as anxious anymore." Mae smiled as she gave her a blueberry muffin,"See? I toooold you. You are getting worked up over nothing, and look at how badly it is affecting you! In my opinion, no amount of academics is worth losing sleep over." Boey smirked,"Says the one who is still a mage." Mae rolled her eyes,"Boey, you're a mage too. So I wouldn't be talking, Mr. The Only Spell I Know Is FIRE." Genny giggled at Boey's embarrassed face. Luna nibbled at her muffin while she gazed at the clock. _Only 20 minutes til my test starts..._

Before Luna walked into the exam room, Mae and Celica both consoled her. Mae put her hand on Luna's shoulder reassuringly,"You got this Lulu. Make us proud." Luna giggled a bit. Celica smiled warmly,"I wish you the best of luck, Luna. May the goddess watch over you." Luna nodded and went inside the room.

When the test was finished, Luna walked up to the test observer and he gave her exam back. He smiled,"Congratulations." Luna's eyes widened,"W-wait...you mean I actually passed?!" The observer nodded," Indeed. You are one of the few to actually have attained a perfect score." Luna nodded politely,"T-thank you!" She then ran out of the room.

She searched the hallway for Mae and the others. She then saw them at the garden relaxing. Luna ran up to them and shouted,"Guys! I did it! I passed! I am actually going to be a Priestess!" Mae took the test from Luna,"A...perfect score...by Mila, you really did pass! Lulu I am so proud of you, come here!" Mae then pulled Luna into a hug and happily cheered. Celica smiled warmly,"That is so wonderful to hear! Especially after all of that studying that you did." Genny spoke joyously,"Woow, I can't believe you are actually gonna be a priestess now, Lune. I wonder how you'll look in your new outfit, hehe." Boey spoke,"Congrats, Luna. Although I never seriously doubted you passing. You have been studying for this for ages." Luna smiled,"I'm so happy. I am gonna be honest, I was so nervous about not passing."

Mae spoke exuberantly,"We should totally celebrate! I am gonna make you a huge cake or pie...or literally anything else! Whatever you want." Luna laughed gently,"You don't have to do that Mae. I'm fine, really." Mae groaned,"Oh no you don't! Stop being so modest, you EARNED this. Now what flavor pie am I whipping up for you sis?" Luna giggled,"I...um, cherry sounds nice." Mae grinned,"One delicious cherry pie coming up!" She then took Boey with her to the kitchen as they tried to figure out how to cook the pie.

After a little more than an hour, Mae and Boey triumphantly walked towards Celica, Genny, and Luna with a pie in their hands. Mae smiled,"Ta-da! Now be honest, did we deliver or what?" Boey sheepishly spoke,"We had a tiny bit of trouble finding the ingredients but don't worry, because I CAREFULLY read the directions, unlike someone." Mae rolled her eyes,"Boey, shut up. Don't take all the credit." Celica, Genny, and Luna then took a piece of the pie and tasted it. Luna smiled happily,"Wow, this is incredible, Mae! I think this is one of the best pies I have tasted yet!" Celica nodded,"Agreed, it has a very nice flavor." Genny smiled,"I like how the crust tastes." Mae blushed,"Aw shucks guys, it was nothing." Luna chuckled,"Thanks, Mae. I really appreciate this. Although, I do feel like I should give you something in return for this scrumptious pie." Mae smirked,"Don't you even think about it, Lulu. You passing that test was enough of a gift for me." Luna smiled,"Sis, do you think Mom and Dad would be proud of me?" Mae put her hand on Luna's shoulder reassuringly,"You bet they are."

The next day, Celica was nowhere to be found. Luna was in the chapel, waiting to meet Celica. Mae and Genny then walked up to Luna with confused expressions on their faces. Mae spoke,"So you can't find her either? Where in the gods names is she? This isn't like her to not show up at the chapel for her morning prayer."

Celica then walked out of the backroom of the chapel with Nomah. Nomah continued,"There is nothing to forgive child. Now go, and bring your dreams to fruitition." The three girls then looked up at Celica who wore a concerned expression on her face. Mae spoke up,"Celica? Is everything ok? You didn't show up for the morning mass today." Celica looked up at her with a a determined expression,"I'm going to go to the temple of Mila. There have been too many unfortunate incidents happening and I need to speak with her about all of this." Mae smiled,"Wait, really?Well, in that case, if you are going then I am coming too! You better not say no." Celica then chuckled,"Thank you for your support Mae, I would be happy for you to join. I am going to need all the help I can get to be honest." Luna spoke with a worried tone,"I want to come along as well, if that is ok with you Celica. If you need help, I am willing." Mae looked at her with concern,"Whaaat? Luna, there is no freaking way I am letting you do this. It is way to dangerous for you. Plus, I don't know how I would continue to live if you got hurt or even died. You are the only family I got left, sis."Mae had a sorrowful expression on her face. Luna frowned seeing her sister upset," Mae...I'm sorry, but I just don't feel comfortable staying here without you. Besides, didn't Mom and Dad always tell us to look out for each other no matter what? I am also a Priestess now, mind you. That means I can not only wield scary magic but I got a big ol sword to slice bad guys with. Point being, there are no helpless maidens in this room right now. Am I wrong,Celica?"Celica nodded,"Very true, Luna. I admire your enthusiasm and would love to have you with us." Genny spoke up,"Hey guys? C...can I come too?" Celica's eyes widened,"You too, Genny?" Genny smiled,"O-of course, you guys are kind of my only friends here and I don't wanna be left alone." Celica nodded,"Of course you can come. The last thing I would want is for you to be lonely Genny." Luna smiled at Genny and gave her a comforting hug,"Yay! We are all going together! This is gonna be so much fun, hehe." Boey spoke,"Fun is not the word I would use Luna." Mae smirked,"Well, well, look who decided to show up." Boey looked at Celica with concern,"Anyways, I am coming with you guys. I am not letting you three go on this journey by yourselves, it is dangerous." Mae protested,"Boey, for your information, I can conjure big, scary lightning, Luna and Celica can wield magic and swords, and Genny can heal herself in seconds. I think we are pretty capable. Plus, it's not like YOU can do anything anyways." Boey protested,"Excuse me? I can conjure fire! That is a valid and very helpful spell." Mae rolled her eyes,"Uh-huh. You will sure come in handy when we need to roast some food."Luna complained,"Mae, cut it out. I think it's great that we all are gonna be doing this together, and not split up. Besides, Celica said before that she needed ALL the help she could get." Celica nodded,"Thank you, Luna. I appreciate the help. Alright everyone, if you have everything that you need I would like to get going." The five of them then set out on their journey, uncertain of what lied ahead or the future they would bring to Valentia itself.


End file.
